koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jianye
The Battle of Jianye (建業の戦い, rōmaji: Kengyō no Tatakai) depicts the military conflict that led to Wu's collapse. Historically, Sima Yan lead a two year expedition towards Wu and the conflict ends with Sun Hao's surrender. Jianye, the location of Wu's capital, is taken and renamed Jian Kang. The area later became known as the same capital for the Six Dynasties, two of which include Wu and the Eastern Jin Dynasty. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, this acts as the final battle if certain requirements are met by Wei or Shu, but the Nanman automatically fight here in their kingdom's story. There are many tricks here, making it a very long level. Multiple Sun Jians will appear with their men marching out of the castle to engage the player. Also, the entire Sun family arrive to aid him. After Sun Jian is killed, Sun Ce steps up to plate. When he is killed, Sun Quan assumes command. When he is killed, Sun Shang Xiang is the last one to take over the army. When she is killed, the battle ends. Also to note that the Sun family members that arrive will only retreat if they are defeated before killing Sun Jian, thus killing them in the proper order is necessary. The battle returns in Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 as a battle in Wei's Musou Mode. Players are directed to slay Sun Quan, but this time his death is the only victory condition. Initially, the gates are shut, and there will be no direct route to reach the enemy's main camp. As such, players must either starve the defenders into opening the gate, destroy the western gate with siege weapons, flood the eastern gate or wait for Sun Quan's order to open the gate. After completing this battle, players gain the option to end Shu at Cheng Du within Wei's scenario. They may also gain Gu Dasao and Masamune Date as members of their army. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce has the map act in a manner similar to Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 with Sun Jian's death marking the end of the battle. It is a quest available in either Wei or Shu's scenarios. His three children need to be defeated before players can reach the father, since they bar entry to his resting area. When Sun Quan is defeated, Sun Jian will activate his Fury form. Emptying his life bar once opts him to instantly revive himself whilst in his Fury form. Wu's various tiger guardians also try to surround and immobilize players, but they can be ignored if they prove too difficult for players to defeat. Dynasty Warriors 7 brings Jianye back as a DLC map. One sub-mission of the battle in the Wu scenario involves cutting off enemy reinforcements. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Jianye appears as the first stage in Wei's what-if route. Using the momentum he had gained with his victory at Chibi, Cao Cao invades Wu's capital. Coordinated by Guo Jia the Wei forces, spearheaded by Zhang Liao and Dian Wei in the west and Zhang He and Cai Wenji in the south, capture Wu garrisons and defeat Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taishi Ci, and Han Dang. Huang Gai and Sun Shangxiang appear with reinforcements before the gates to block the Wei forces. Inside the courtyard, while the player defeats the Qiao sisters, Lu Meng and Lu Xun launch a raid on the Wei main camp and must be repelled. Lu Su and Zhou Yu will try to stall the Wei advance with boulders and spike traps. Zhou Tai stands before the throne room; once he is defeated, the only obstacle is Sun Quan. Should the player force the defenders inside the castle to defect, Sun Quan will surrender instead of resorting to a last stand. The retainers that defect in order are Xue Zong, Zhang Wen, Lu Ji, Yan Jun, and Zhang Zhao. If Sun Quan surrenders, then Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, and Lu Meng will not appear in Xuchang to aid Zuo Ci. The stage also appears in Jin's hypothetical route with Sima Zhao leading the attack together with Wang Yuanji, Jia Chong, and Zhuge Dan. When Sun Xiu is beaten, Wu falls. The area is reused in Wu's historical route as the Battle of Shiting. The expansion gives a new stage for Shu forces depicting the Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, and Sun Shangxiang's escape from Sun Quan's men. Escaping from the throne room, they immediately are ambushed by Wu forces. Once a significant amount of troops are defeated, the way is cleared to the gate, defended by Ding Feng. Once outside, Chen Wu sends tigers to attack Liu Bei's forces. Soon after the defeat of the tigers, Pan Zhang appears in an attempt to retrieve Liu Bei, but Zhao Yun, intercepts the Wu general, and stalls for his lord's escape. After crossing the eastern bridge, Zhou Yu appears with ballistae. The battle is won when Liu Bei and Sun Shangxiang reach the escape point. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 4, only Jianye's castle appears, having been meged with the western side of Mikatagahara. It's first appearance in the story is when Ieyasu, Hanzo and Ina are all surrounded by Lu Bu's invading army. Acting quickly, Tadakatsu, Naomasa and Naotora immediately rush to rescue their lord. Due to her desire to protect Ieyasu from Lu Bu's wrath, Naotora ends up activating her Arm of Ouroboros, using the powers of Aphrodite to match Lu Bu. Once Lu Bu withdraws, Da Ji arrives to try and take Naotora's bracelet. Once the demon army is defeated, Ieyasu takes his forces to join the Coalition after being explained of the events in the world. It reappears later on in the story, as Ieyasu and Mitsunari work together with Yu Jin and Gan Ning to defeat the armies of Lu Bu and Ares. Thanks to Gan Ning's rash behaviour, he and Yu Jin immediately break from the rest of the army, foring Mitsunari to recall them. He then has Yu Jin's force lure Lu Bu into a trap. Once Ares's army is dealt with, Shennong and Taigong Wang appear and advise Gan Ning to provoke Zhong Hui into engaging. Once Zhong Hui is provoked, he immediately charges out, giving the Coalition access to the enemy main camp after the general's defeat. Once the dust settles, both mystics join the Coalition. During one of the side stages, Hisahide hosts a large banquet, which leads to many of the Coalition's officers getting into drunken arguments and brawls. Having been attracted by the carefree nature of their allies, Yu Jin and Ina arrive to quell all the fights. After doing so, Hisahide appears, revealing this to be a plan to kill Nobunaga. Unfortunately, Nobunaga brings his armies with him, but Yu Jin and Ina defeat both sides as punishment for their reckless actions. Feeling guilty to have aided in creating more fighting and chaos, Yu Jin and Ina later run to a late Naotora, chasing the frightened maiden and demanding her to punish them. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Jian_Ye_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Jian Ye (DWV2).png|Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 stage image Jian Ye